Until We Meet Again
by The Hope Lions
Summary: The Doctor runs into Ian for the first time in 900 years and ends up getting Clara her job at the Coal Hill school


Ian Chesterton never expected to meet the Doctor again. In all actuality he never expected to see the light of day again when he and Barbara loaded themselves on the Dalek ship. Somehow they survived and were able to go back to their old lives, but upon returning the couple realized that they didn't exactly find fulfillment in those lives they once longed for.

If they had been given the option the Chestertons would probably have hopped into the TARDIS once more and set off across the universe. But they didn't get the chance. The Doctor never showed up so they lived out the course of their life in relative peace. (Though they found peace much more difficult when they knew what was really causing the murders on the news.)

During their travels something happened to the Chestertons that caused their ageing to be effected. They aged, but slowly so that come 2013 they looked about 50 despite the fact Ian had just celebrated his 90th birthday. Ian thought Barbara looked even better than him, but he might have just been a bit biased.

The two Chestertons worked at universities around London for a while, but come the point where they could pretend to be Ian and Barbara Chesterton JR they took up high school teaching once more. Hoping to run into the Doctor again they took up positions at the Coal Hill School-Ian as school governor Barbara as a history teacher. (She spent the majority of her time on the Aztecs, specifically the god Yataxa and his singular feminine carnation.)

One day Ian was going into the school to help Barbara with some paperwork when he ran into a man in his late 20s. "Sorry," Ian told the peculiar man as he took him in.

Ian had lived in plenty of time periods and knew that the style this man worse did not fit in with this one. A crisp red bowtie, tweed jacket, and suspenders? Ian knew that was out of style back when he was this man's age never mind now. The only thing about this man that fit in with his surroundings was the hair. Ian didn't know what it was called, but the long style seemed to be 'in' and had been for quite a few years. "Soon enough they're all going to look like cavemen," Ian told his wife one day. "And we know exactly what that looks like."

The man did his own sizing up of Ian and with a broad grin spoke. "Ian Chesterton. I never forget a face, but let me tell you I never expected to see yours again. Especially not here of all places and now, 50 years to the day. I think it's been 50 years right… or is this 2113, I'm not exactly sure."

For a while Ian had chased ever person who said they were abducted for aliens in an attempt to find the Doctor and this man certainly spoke like those crazies.

"Oh," the man told Ian. "Right, face. I never forget a face, but it's kind of hard for you to know one you've never met. It's me. The Doctor."

If Ian had been drinking tea it would have just been sprayed across this man's face. Doctor? Did this man just call himself the Doctor? "Very funny kid. How did you even know that name to taunt me with? Are you one of Johnny's friends? No you're too young to know him aren't you."

"No! Really Ian it's me. I just have a new face. I'm a Time Lord we do that!" The man said pulling at his face like trying to peal the skin away and reveal the cranky old man who after kidnapping Ian somehow became one of his most beloved friends.

Ian had to admit that this man knew his stuff. The name Doctor. The species Time Lord….but even the Doctor couldn't change his face. If he could why would he ever have let himself look how he did? Even Susan had never been very confident in her body. If she could have changed it surely she would have.

"Cross my hearts Ian it's me. As me something only the Doctor would know."

The plural hearts had been enough for Ian to believe, but he couldn't help but ask, "What was the last thing you said to your granddaughter?"

The man/Doctor smiled sadly, "I told her I would come back and until then to have no tears or regrets."

"Doctor," Ian whispered filled with both joy and regret. He'd always hoped the Doctor would return to him and Barbara, if not just to know they were safe. Now the Doctor had found them again, but it was an accident and this wasn't his Doctor. From the looks of it his Doctor was long gone.

"Ian." That was the moment Ian knew his Doctor was gone, because his Doctor would never have planted a large kiss on his face.

Pulling back startled even the Doctor looked embarrassed. "Sorry. Habit. I tend to do that a lot though I haven't really done it in 300 years so I guess I don't do it all that much anymore."

"300 years," Ian exclaimed. "Blimey Doctor how old are you now?"

The young Doctor pursed his lips, "Not quite sure but if I had to guess it's been of 900 years since we last met… or not really because we met in the death zone on Gallifrey but 900 years since we traveled together."

"And I thought I'd aged well," Ian muttered. 'It is good to see you again Doctor. Why are you here?"

"Ah. Actually I was hoping to see if the school had any openings for a teacher."

"You're going to be a teacher?" Ian asked incredulously. Last time he saw the Doctor he would rather strangle kids than teach them.

"Gallifrey no! It's for my friend Clara. She needs a job while I'm doing some research."

Ian had a million questions, but he had a feeling the Doctor would not be quick to answer them. "Yeah. I'm one of the governors of the school so I think I can help with that. Send her over tomorrow I'll make sure we find her a job."

"Thanks," The Doctor told Ian looking over his shoulder nervously.

"You okay Doctor?" Ian asked looking behind him to see what the Doctor saw.

"It's nothing. Just making sure I wasn't followed. Thank you Ian I've better run. Planets to save, daleks to fight. Tell Barbara I said hi."

"But Doctor! You've got to come in and say hi," Ian asked despite the fact he knew it was futile. Barbara would be furious when she discovered what happened, but the Doctor didn't care. 900 years later and he's still fighting daleks; the man is far too busy for them.

"No can do. Thanks again for helping Clara out. It will only be for a short while."

"No problem," Ian said despite the fact it would be a huge trouble; there were no openings for her to fill.

The Doctor ran off towards the foreman scrap yard that originally gave the TARDIS her police box design. Before he was out of hearing range Ian called out the one question he needed an answer too. "Doctor! Did you keep your promise? Did you ever go back for Susan?"

Despite the distance and new face Ian recognized the unchanged smile of a sad old man," Yes," the Doctor cried. "Before I took on this body I went back and saw her… she didn't recognize me of course, but I kept my promise."

Ian felt a smile flush his face as an old friend disappeared for the next time. What was he supposed to tell Barbara?


End file.
